Birthday Party
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: it's Xalia's birthday, and this is her party. last ffvii fic, I think T for a bit of language


**Author's Note:**

**Omg it's been like, *checks* a month! Longest month ever! I didn't have time to write, and I don't have time to plan out my stories anymore, so I'm just going to write some at the top of my head like I did with the 4****th**** of July fic. They might not be that good anymore… *sighs* and there's only about a month of summer vacation left… but hey, I wrote a lot in 2 months, so I don't have to stress about having only 1 story and needing to write more, right? 100 words long author's note…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not rich enough to own anything. Seriously, those amazing people who own FFVII are richer than I am. **

**Xalia's pov**

_September 18__th__ 2013_

Today's going to stink. It's my birthday and I can't get the day off. Come on, I'm 19 now. Can't they give me a break? I've only had one day off and that was Valentine's Day. CURSE YOU RANDOM GUY WHO TOOK THE DAY OFF! I could've gotten it, but no, they could only get all the missions done with most of their SOLDIERS…

At least all I'm doing today is training. No missions yet. I haven't seen Zack anywhere today, or Sephiroth, or Genesis. Maybe they're the guys who stole my day off…

So all I did today was train for a mission in Wutai I have in a few days. It was so boring, I just left early. Hey, leaving at 7:30 is extremely early for a SOLDIER Second Class!

Funny, when I rounded the corner to the street the bar was on, it was all dark. Is everything closed or something? Did we get evacuated because rats are invading the street? I _did_ see a few rats out here…

"Maybe rats _are_ invading" I thought out loud.

Well, I have a right to think so. It's lonely out here. But then again, it's not infested with rats or anything.

I walked up to 7th Heaven, which was completely dark by the way. Am I avoided or something? Come on, the worst thing I did was steal Tifa's sandwich, and I'm not trying to destroy the Planet or anything. I'm too nice to do that.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I yanked on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Okay, last resort. I burned up the handle with acid. It comes in handy. And _yes_ of course I know I'll have to pay for the dang door handle! Leave me alone!

I pushed the door open and the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" all my friends in party hats shouted. I grinned.

"Thanks guys" I laughed.

Aerith nudged Zack in the arm.

"Oh! I forgot I locked the door on you, sorry" Zack scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. I think I'll have to pay for it though" I said.

"Pay for what?" Yuffie asked.

"The door handle… I kind of burned it to ashes"

Tifa's jaw dropped. Yuffie laughed her head off.

"No, Zack's paying for it" Tifa shook her head.

"WHAT?" Zack shouted "Why? I didn't burn it!"

"No, but you locked it. And now she had to burn it because of you" Tifa said matter-of-factly.

"And it's her birthday" Genesis added "Besides, you had enough gil for an apartment, why not have an extra 200?"

"Gil doesn't just fall off of trees and into your wallet!" Zack pouted, crossing his arms. We all laughed at that.

Everybody started to chat, so I went over to Zack.

"Hey Zack," I said "How could you forget to unlock the door when you'd usually forget to lock it?"

"Well, we were decorating and I was on door duty so I locked the door and waited for you to come over here" Zack explained "Then I saw you coming and turned off the lights and I couldn't see the lock so I just left it like that…"

"Uh huh… that makes a _lot_ of sense" I said sarcastically. Then I thought of something "Who's idea was it to make a surprise party for me?"

"It was all Cloud and Tifa's idea. Mostly Cloud's though"

"Oh, that's really sweet of him" I looked down, playing with my fingers.

"So," Zack said "You together yet?"

"Who?" I looked up.

"You and Mr. Strife over there" Zack motioned to Cloud, who was talking to Tifa.

"Um… yeah" I blushed.

"Xalia Strife sounds pretty good, you know" Zack said thoughtfully.

"We're not even married!" I giggled.

"Yet" Zack held up his finger.

"Hey!" I pushed him lightly.

"Cake you guys!" Tifa shouted, bringing a good sized vanilla cake into the room and placing it on the table "Take a piece while I bring out the presents. Yuffie, help me out"

"Presents!" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"They're not for you" Genesis walked over to me "They're for Xalia"

"Go get my presents. Shoo!" I waved Yuffie away. She ran to another room.

While we waited for Yuffie and Tifa to come back, we all took a piece of cake.

"I wonder what the presents are like…" I said thoughtfully, taking a bite of my big slice of cake.

"They'll be pretty nice, I'm sure of that!" Aerith giggled. I smiled at her.

Yuffie and Tifa brought out the presents. There were a few bags. I don't see why Tifa needed help. When they left the room and brought out a big box, then I saw why help was needed.

"I can open them now, right?" I asked Tifa.

"Of course you can!" Tifa stepped aside.

I opened one from Zack and Aerith. It was wrapped all pretty and the box looked nice. Now for the present…

They gave me a new outfit. There was an icy blue ruffled skirt and tube top and knee-high boots and gloves of the same colour.

"Wow! This is really pretty!" I grinned at Zack and Aerith. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" Aerith smiled.

I moved on to the next two presents. Genesis gave me a birthday card with 500 gil, and Yuffie and Tifa gave me a silver bracelet with my name on it. All I have to do now is open that big box!

I tore it to shreds, wanting to see what the heck could be so big. It was… oh my gosh. Holy crap.

Cloud gave me a freaking motorcycle! It was red and silver and all pretty and shiny and… I'll shut up.

"I love it!" I hugged the motorcycle and looked at Cloud "Why would I need one, though?"

"You always walk a long way to the Shinra building, don't you?" Cloud asked "I thought you could get there faster with a motorcycle…"

"Aww, thanks" I hugged him.

**Author's Note: I thought I'd end it here, couldn't think of anything else.**

**Review!**


End file.
